


a daring kiss

by goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | Echo is a Little Shit, CT-27-5555 | Fives Is a Little Shit, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Hardcase is Pining, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: The 501st are bored and playing truth or dare, Fives dares Hardcase to kiss Commander Wolffe; to their surprise, he actually does.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-21-0408 | Echo, Hardcase/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	a daring kiss

Jesse was honestly getting bored of sitting around, he didn't usually complain, because this was what he was  _ made  _ to be able to stay still, but it had been a few days since they last left the ship, and after Kix banned him from the training rooms for injuries, Jesse was starting to get restless. 

That was probably what drove him to have actually entered himself into one of Fives and Echo’s ‘truth or dare’ games, something they had stolen off of Commander Tano one time when they were stranded and had nothing better to do. 

After that, the 501st had just taken to playing the game whenever they got particularly bored, though they had only managed to convince the Captain to play once before. After Fives got dared to admit the first person he had been attracted to, they had ended up enforcing a ‘what happens here, stays here’ rule. 

Currently Kix was sitting next to him looking both mildly dazed and yet spiteful after having been dared to kiss Echo, who for  _ some  _ reason was a good kisser apparently. Though considering the amount of times Fives and Echo had been caught trying to sneak their way  _ out  _ of empty rooms, it actually made a bit more sense. 

Jesse was still glaring at Fives from where the ARC had dared Jesse lick the floor, much to Kix’s horror  _ (“You’re going to get like nine different viruses, di’kut.”)  _ He had been almost tempted to use his only veto and skip it, but then Fives made it into a  _ challenge,  _ and well, after that; it was just a matter of pride. 

Jesse notices Fives lean over to whisper something to Echo, both of them shooting obvious looks at Hardcase, how both of them were ARCs, despite having  _ no _ subtlety, was beyond Jesse. Honestly, he thinks a bantha in a diner would be subtler. 

Echo nodded at something Fives said, eyebrows raising, and that whole interaction made Jesse wary of what they were planning. Fives moved away from Echo suddenly, leaning forward in his seat to ask Hardcase ‘truth or dare’, having apparently decided it was his turn. 

“Truth or Dare?”    
  
Hardcase pretended to think, despite everyone knowing what he was going to choose , it was what he had chosen for every other round, before grinning at Fives, “Dare.”    
  


“I dare you to kiss Commander Wolffe.” 

Everyone around them went quiet at Fives’ words, looking at him incredulously. Fives had 100% lost his mind. Commander Wolffe is  _ terrifying,  _ Jesse didn’t usually pay any care towards fear, it only ever truly held him back, but even he wouldn't screw with the Commander without  _ fear. _

“Are you out of your  _ mind? _ Commander Wolffe will kill him.” As funny as it would be to see Wolffe deck Hardcase, and hopefully for Hardcase to stop his pining, he didn’t want to face the Captains disappointment if the 501st got into another brawl with the Wolfpack. 

Jesse shared a tired glance with Kix, who was looking like he was aging 20 years in a moment. Everyone was starting to get sick of Hardcase’s pining towards the grumpy Wolfpack Commander, Jesse couldn't understand why Hardcase even found him attractive, sure the scar looked badass, but  _ still,  _ then again, Jesse had only ever had eyes for Kix, and Captain Rex for the briefest time. 

His other theory was just that Hardcase just liked danger. 

The 104th had met up with the 501st and 212th in preparation for the next mission they were going on in a few days, and nobody was exactly busy with things, having completed most of the jobs earlier, so Hardcase couldn't even really refuse. 

“You’re on.” 

Jesse was going to make sure to add ‘reckless idiot’ to Hardcase’s profile. 

“You have to do it before we can continue. Or you might  _ chicken out.”  _ Fives drawls out, the excitement in his voice low-key ruining the dramatic effect. The words apparently have the intended effect that Fives planned, because Hardcase immediately stands up and moves towards the door.    
  
How Captain Rex ended up with some of the most prideful bastards in his battalion was still a mystery to Jesse. 

Most of the men currently playing the game stood up as Hardcase made his way down the ships corridors, no doubt on his way to hunt down Wolffe, and oblivious to the stares that shinies were throwing his way. 

**____________** **  
** **  
  
** **  
** Considering how big of a ship it was, it was strangely easy for Hardcase, and therefore Jesse and the others to locate Wolffe, the Commander currently standing with his back to the others, saying something that was annoying Captain Rex to no end, if the way that irritation was flashing in the his eyes, and Wolffe was snickering. 

Commander Cody was leaning against the room's walls, raising an eyebrow (was that just a 212th thing?) at whatever Rex and Wolffe were doing. 

“Here goes nothing.” Hardcase breathed out, strolling forward and in the Commanders directions before anyone could say something to try and stop them (None of them would, they know that the moment it becomes a matter of pride; there's no diffusing it.)

“He’s going to get himself  _ punched.”  _ Jesse murmured to the others, shaking his head at the focused looks on Fives and Echo’s face, no doubt having been planning this for days. 

Kix just sighed in response, leaning against Jesse in the almost silence of the hallway, troopers having noticed Hardcase creeping up on Wolffe. 

Hardcase taps Wolffe on the shoulder, barely giving the Commander enough time to turn around, before he’s crashing his lips onto Wolffe’s before pulling back, turning to immediately walk back towards the others.    
  
Jesse is surprised he didn't immediately get punched, Cody is looking smugly amused behind Wolffe, while Rex just looks like he doesn’t know whether to slam his head into the wall, or laugh. 

Except Hardcase doesn't get very far, because Wolffe grabs his wrist and spins him round, pulling Hardcase down into another, bruising kiss, much to everyone's shock, they were all almost positive that Hardcase was going to be ending up in the infirmary with a broken nose. 

The kiss barely lasts a second, before Wolffe was pulling backwards, brushing past Jesse and the others as he walked out of the room and into the corridors.    
  
Jesse turns back to Hardcase, taking in the way the trooper is standing with his back straight, blush creeping down past his ears and down the skin that disappears underneath the armour. Fives and Echo were losing their minds next to them, having completely given up on trying to hold in the laughter. 

Jesse couldn't help but also be amused, hopefully this would be the thing to  _ actually _ get Hardcase to confess to the Commander.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I read one (1) fic with this ship, and was immediately hooked- 
> 
> also!! if anyone wants 2 talk about clone/clone and/or just gen clone wars; https://discord.gg/zGft9Qs


End file.
